kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Alleria Swiftwind
Kingdom Rush= Alleria Swiftwind 'is a free hero in Kingdom Rush that corresponds to the Archer upgrade tree. On the mobile and Steam versions, Alleria is unlocked after reaching Silveroak Forest, the fifth level of the main campaign. A younger Alleria appears as a level-specific hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. Description ''Silent as the night, light as a feather and deadly beautiful. Too many have fallen by her charming gaze and many more by her fatal bow. When she's not buying the new seasons capes or petting some savage wildcats, you can find her in the forest, piercing goblin heads as if they were marshmallows! You won't see her, you won't hear her, but hell you will feel Alleria Swiftwind, hero of Linirea! Stats Statistics Skills * '''Multishot: Alleria Swiftwind fires multiple arrows to strike multiple enemies. Damage is slightly higher than the average normal attack. If the enemy is the only enemy in Alleria's range, the damage will still count as multiple individual arrows. The attack has a small 3-second cool-down * Call of the Wild: Alleria Swiftwind taps onto the ground, summoning a Wildcat to do battle to an enemy. The Wildcat is a pure melee unit and follows wherever Alleria goes. Alleria can only summon 1 Wildcat at a time. There is a 15-second cool-down between the Wildcat dying and being re-summoned. *On Mobile Version, all the stats on the Wildcat is the same except for the damage, which is 2-4, always. Tips and Tricks * Alleria is mainly a Ranged hero, thus you should avoid melee combat against enemies at all times. * Alleria is very versatile at starting from Hero Level 4, as the Wildcat gives her an additional unit alongside your Reinforcements and soldiers, plus as a Ranged Hero she can deal damage against flying enemies. * Alleria is considered squishy, so do not allow her to take damage from ranged mobs. Let your Reinforcements do the job for you. * It is better for Alleria to retreat against a huge group of enemies capable of overwhelming your defenses. Only allow her to attack at the back row at ALL times. * Don't forget, moving your hero back and forth is a sure way of keeping your hero alive when the mobs are closing in on her. * Alleria's Multishot has the potential to deal HEAVY damage against a tanky enemy. Just assault the tanky mob at the right time. * DO NOT send Alleria in the front line against bosses. Rather, run behind the boss and call in your Reinforcements. * Alleria's Wildcat will run much further than your other melee units to attack enemies; its target acquisition range is equal to Alleria's attack range. Keep this in mind if grouping Alleria with Barracks units, as her Wildcat will often run out ahead and pull single enemies away from the pack. Keeping Alleria behind your melee units instead of grouped up with them can help with this. Quotes * Give me a target! * If it bleeds, I can kill it! * Swift, like the wind! * Calm and careful. * (upon death) Ahh! Trivia * Alleria's name appears to be derived from Alleria Windrunner, a character in Blizzard Entertainment's ''Warcraft'' franchise. :*'"Give me a target!"' - A quote of the character Varus in the multiplayer online game League of Legends. :*'"If it bleeds, I can kill it!"' - A riff on a line spoken by the character Dutch in the film Predator. :*'"Swift, like the wind!"' - As swift as wind (Traditional Chinese: 故其疾如風) is a line from Sun Tzu's The Art of War, part of the verse "故其疾如風、其徐如林、侵掠如火、難知如陰、不動如山、動如雷霆" (Let your rapidity be that of the wind, your compactness that of the forest, in raiding and plundering be like fire, be as hard to know as the shadow, be immovable like a mountain, move as fast as lightning). :*'"Calm and careful"' - A line spoken by Robin in the 2010 version of Robin Hood. Gallery HeroSkill_Alleria_1.PNG|Call of the Wild HeroSkill_Alleria_2.PNG|Multishot Alleria_Action_1.PNG| Alleria_Action_2.PNG| Alleria_Action_3.PNG| Alleria_Action_4.PNG| Alleria_Action_5.PNG| Alleria_Action_6.PNG| |-|Kingdom Rush: Origins= A young Alleria makes an appearance in Kingdom Rush: Origins, where it is revealed she is the daughter of the Elven queen and the last of Elynie’s bloodline. She features predominantly in the Royal Gardens where she is a secondary hero, locked at level 3 and unable to earn experience. She still uses her Multishot attack and whilst accompanied by a wildcat, it too is only a youngster and cannot block enemies. She next appears in Gryphon Point where she shoots down onto enemies from a vantage point atop the cave mound but is otherwise just a part of the scenery. After this, she departs the land and flies to Linirea to seek help in the fight against the Twilight Elves. It is presumed that she chooses to stay in Linirea, leading to her presence in the first game. Tips and Tricks Young Alleria is not very effective when sent into battle directly, and is best used when kept out of range of enemy attacks. She is especially vulnerable to the Twilight Harassers introduced in the level. There is one spot on the map that Alleria can stand on and not only remain out of the target range of any enemies but can attack the path and deal with the annoying Gnoll Catapults. This is the bottom right corner of the map, where the catapult emerges. Quotes * Give me a target! * If it bleeds, I can kill it! * Swift, like the wind! * Calm and careful. * (upon death) Ahh! Gallery Young_Alleria.PNG|Young Alleria Alleria_Battlespot.PNG|The best placement of Young Alleria Category:Heroes Category:Scenery